halofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Война человечества и Ковенанта
; побег «Столпа Осени» с Предела |начало=11 февраля Первая битва за Жатву |конец=*февраль (неофициально)Halo: Glasslands, стр. 358-361 *3 марта (официально) , From the Office of Dr. William Arthur Iqbal |район=Рукав Ориона галактики Млечный ПутьС учётом , Война Человечества и Ковенанта вышла за пределы Млечного Пути |исход='пиррова победа ККОН и сепаратистов Ковенанта'Поверь, Музей *Империя Ковенанта упразднена совместными усилиями сепаратистов Ковенанта и ККОН *предотвращено распространение Потопа по галактике *отключение всех обнаруженных к тому моменту реликтов Предтеч *перемирение человечества с сангхейли, лояльными Арбитру |сражения= |сторона1='объединённое правительство Земли' *Космическое Командование Объединенных Наций сепаратисты Ковенанта (после Великого Раскола) *Мечи Сангхелиоса ИИ Предтеч |сторона2='Империя Ковенанта' *лоялисты Ковенанта (после Великого Раскола) |командование1='Высшее Командование ККОН': *адмирал флота Терренс Худ *адмирал Престон Коул† (возможно, пропал без вести) *адмирал Маргарет Орленда Парангоски *адмирал Майкл Стэнфорд† *вице-адмирал Дэнфорт Уиткомб† сепаратисты Ковенанта: *имперский адмирал Кситан 'Джар Уотинри† *арбитр Тел 'Вадам *командир корабля Ртас 'Вадум ИИ Предтеч: *смотритель 343 Виновная Искра |командование2='Высшие Пророки Ковенанта' *Высший Пророк Истины† *Высший Пророк Скорби† *Высший Пророк Милосердия† Верховный Совет Ковенанта военные командиры *вождь джиралаханаев Тартарус† *командир спецопераций Ковенанта Ртас 'Вадуми (до Великого Раскола) *арбитр Рипа 'Морами† *Тел 'Вадами (до Великого Раскола) *верховный командующий Ро 'Барутами† *вождь джиралаханаев Лепидус |силы1=*вооружённые силы ККОН *силы сепаратистов Ковенанта *стражи Предтеч (в конце войны) |силы2=войска Ковенанта |потери1='значительное сокращение человеческой популяции' *приблизительно 23 миллиарда потерь среди гражданских и военных к 20 октября 2552 г.Halo: Evolutions, ‘Palace Hotel’, стр. 351, *множество колоний ОПЗ, а также обширные инфраструктурные и структурные разрушения; тяжёлые потери среди сепаратистов Ковенанта *потеряно 3/4 из всех кораблей сангхейли, собравшихся у Радостного Ликования, *опустошение Радостного Ликования, колониальной планеты сангхейли, *тяжёлые потери в столкновениях с лоялистами; тяжёлые потери технологий Предтеч *Установка 04 и Установка 04B уничтожены *Установка 05 остеклена *Установка 00 сильно повреждена |потери2='тяжёлые потери среди всех рас Империи Ковенанта' *почти полное вымирание сан 'шайуум *почти весь флот Империи Ковенант *миллиарды солдат Ковенанта *разрушение Священного Города Ковенанта, «Высшего Милосердия» *уничтожение боевой станции Ковенанта, «Непреклонного Пастыря» }} Война Человечества и КовенантаHalo: The Fall of Reach (2001), описание на задней обложкеHalo: The Flood (2001), описание на задней обложке, также известная как Война КовенантаHalo: The Essential Visual Guide, стр. 19, 74, 75, 92, 95, 98, 105, 112, 113, 120Halo Waypoint: [http://halo.xbox.com/en-us/intel/featured/video/headhunters-1/c3d2dcb3-ac3d-4771-a270-e55e33ae118b Headhunters Part 1], [http://halo.xbox.com/en-us/intel/featured/video/herocourage/c2ada678-e9ce-4db9-9ce9-1864070bd198 Hero – Courage] или Великая ВойнаHalo: First Strike (2010), Petra, являлась масштабным межзвёздным конфликтом, проходившим между объединённым правительством Земли и подчинённым ему Космическим Командованием Объединённых Наций против Империи Ковенанта в середине XXVI столетия. Война началась 11 февраля 2525 года и официально завершилась 3 марта 2553 года. Изначально война шла между человечеством и Ковенантом, однако ближе к концу войны (не считая событий ) в войну оказались вовлечены ещё две фракции — Потоп и небольшое число уцелевших творений Предтеч. Появление этих новых сторон, как оказалось, несло не только смертельную угрозу, но и стало неоценимой помощью людям в борьбе с Ковенантом, поскольку Потоп уничтожил , а информация, полученная от Смотрителей, оказала разрушительное воздействие на фундаментальные ценности империи ковенантов, что привело к её развалу в ноябре 2552 года. Война была начата Ковенантом, когда пришедшие к власти в империи новые Высшие Пророки узнали о непосредственной связи человеческой расы с Предтечами, что противоречило древней религии гегемонии. Чтобы сохранить целостность Ковенанта, который был един лишь благодаря этой религии, Иерархи сохранили открытие втайне от остальных ковенантов, и объявили войну на истребление человечества. На протяжении нескольких следующих десятилетий Ковенант, будучи обладателем превосходящей огневой мощи, количественного превосходства и совершенных технологий, завоевал или уничтожил сотни человеческих миров, включая хорошо защищённые стратегические миры, подобные Пределу; под их натиском пала даже оборона Земли. Люди же смогли выиграть только единичные и очень тяжёлые бои, оплаченные большим количеством жертв. Эта война, будучи направленной на сохранение единства Империи Ковенант, в конечном итоге стала причиной её раскола; в октябре-ноябре 2552 года гегемония начала распадаться на отдельные фракции. Вынужденная бороться с ККОН с одной стороны, и разнообразными фракциями сангхейли — с другой, ослабленная империя была окончательно уничтожена. В то время как решающая битва войны произошла 11 декабря [http://halo.xbox.com/en-us/intel/featured/video/herofortitude/bfe5038b-314a-4f17-a6be-f7613e0e3788 Halo Waypoint, Hero-Fortitude], официальное соглашение о прекращении огня не было согласовано вплоть до . Официально о прекращении боевых действий было объявлено 3 марта 2553 года. Военный конфликт оказался чрезвычайно дорогостоящим для обеих сторон конфликта: человечество потеряло 23 миллиарда человек убитыми и едва не оказалось на грани вымирания; жертвы со стороны Ковенанта также исчислялись миллиардами живых существ. Наиболее критическим моментом для обеих сторон стала вспышка паразитической инфекции Потопа, которая угрожала не только людям и ковенантам, но и всей разумной жизни в галактике. В общей сложности война длилась 28 лет. После объявления о прекращении огня с последующим миром, в галактике началась глобальная перестановка сил. В то время, как человечество после разгрома Ковенанта получило шанс стать новой доминирующей расой в Млечном Пути, расы бывшего Ковенанта погрязли в последствиях Великого Раскола, который продолжается даже по состоянию на , хотя масштабы этого конфликта значительно сократились и ослабли'Halo: Evolutions', The Return. Сангхейли и джиралханаи впали в свои собственные междоусобные войны, не забывая при этом периодически наносить друг другу удары. На фоне этих событий произошло становление нового, реформированного Ковенанта, провозглашённого своим предводителем, сангхейли по имени Джул 'Мдама. Зародившись в 2553 году после , этот по праву достойный наследник Империи Ковенант спровоцировал новую войну против людей, которая идёт и по состоянию на февраль [https://blogs.halowaypoint.com/en-US/blogs/headlines/posts/halo-initiation-writer-interview Halo Waypoint - Halo Initiation Writer Interview]. История 'Объявление войны (2525 г.)' Человечество и Ковенант впервые вышли на прямой контакт 3 февраля 2525 года, когда миссионерский корабль киг-яров обнаружил выход из человеческого корабля. После этого киг-яры устроили налёт на корабль. Вскоре судьбу «Рога Изобилия» повторил другой человеческий корабль, . Эти рейды были замечены ИИ Сиф, которая управляла всеми корабельными операциями на Жатве; проведя собственное расследование, она отправила результаты агенту СВР под прикрытиемДо контакта с Империей Ковенант, Сиф и Джилана аль-Сигни не догадывались о инопланетных захватчиках, ответственных за рейды. Вместо этого они решили, что это был один из повсеместных видов деятельности повстанцев.. В ответ агент СВР организовала западню для рейдеров, которая переросла в небольшое столкновение между штаб-сержантами Ноланом Берном и Эвери Джонсоном с одной стороны, и налётчиками киг-яров — с другой. Сражение закончилось победой людей и разрушением судна капперов Ковенанта, однако спустя некоторое время к Жатве прибыл другой корабль ковенантов с контингентом на борту. Желая загладить последствия первого неудачного контакта с инопланетной цивилизацией, ККОН с помощью пиктограмм предложила провести мирную встречу с целью установления торговых контактов между обеими сторонами. Бруты от лица Империи Ковенант согласились на встречу с людьми на поверхности Жатвы, однако их истинным намерением была разведка: люминарий уничтоженной «Малой Трансгрессии» вычислил расположение на планете множества реликтов — древней цивилизации, которой ковенанты поклонялись как богам, и чьи технологии они искали по всей галактике в течение столетий существования своей империи. При этом они совершенно не догадывались о том, что реликтами Предтеч люминарий обозначил людей, которых Предтечи перед своим исчезновением избрали на роль своих наследников. В конечном итоге встреча была сорвана, когда солдат колониального ополчения по имени Осмо был атакован и убит унггоем, который входил в число второй группы Ковенанта, посланной также на поиски реликтов. В результате между обеими делегациями возникла перестрелка, и ковенанты отступили на свой корабль. thumb|258px|Штаб-сержант Эвери Джонсон возглавляет ополченцев Жатвы во время вторжения ковенантов на планету. Обнаружение реликтов на Жатве сыграло большую роль в последующих событиях внутри самого Ковенанта. Двое бюрократов из числа сан 'шайуум: Вице-министр Спокойствия и Министр Стойкости решили воспользоваться кладом предполагаемых артефактов Предтеч с целью самовозвышения до позиций правителей Ковенанта и последующего объявления о наступлении нового Века Восстановления. Для этого они провели полноценную закулисную интригу, заставив уйти в отставку тогдашних Иерархов Ковенанта. После этого они, в соответствии с традициями гегемонии, должны были получить благословение на правление от Оракула . Прибыв на борт , оба сан 'шайуум собрались обратиться к Филологу — лидеру священников на борту дредноута и хранителю Оракула; но когда тот уже собирался подтвердить их права на правление империей, данные, полученные с люминария «Быстрого Преобразования», заставили активироваться Оракула, который до этого столетиями ни с кем не говорил. Он объявил Пророкам, что ковенанты все это время неправильно толковали смысл символов Предтеч: так им стало известно, что «реликты» на самом деле были людьми. Более того, ИИ Предтеч назвал человечество и создателями его самого. Это заявление шокировало Пророков, которые пришли к неверному выводу о том, что люди являлись теми Предтечами, которые остались позади, в то время как остальные вознеслись до состояния божественного бытия. Нищенствующий Уклон попытался запустить Дредноут Предтеч с целью доставить человеческое население Жатвы на Ковчег, однако был вовремя остановлен. Министр Стойкости решил, что если общество Ковенанта узнает об откровении Оракула, то оно поднимет мятеж против власти Пророков, которые окажутся в этом случае несостоявшимися посредниками между богами и остальной империей. Двое заговорщиков посвятили в свои планы Филолога, и все трое решили, что услышанная ими правда должна остаться тайной для остального Ковенанта. После этого троица сан 'шайуум прошли через процедуру инаугурации и, взяв себе имена Пророков Истины, Скорби и Милосердия, стала новыми правителями Империи Ковенант. Иерархи не забыли того, что рассказал им Оракул о людях, и первым делом решили избавиться от человечества до того, как кто-нибудь ещё узнает правду. Припомнив последствия первого контакта с людьми, а также для отвода глаз объявив о том, что человечество уничтожило священные реликвии Предтеч на Жатве, Высшие Пророки потребовали полного истребления человеческой расы. Первый удар Ковенант нанёс по Жатве. Силам ККОН, тем не менее, удалось задержать войска гегемонии на достаточное время, чтобы дать большей части гражданского населения колонии сбежать, после чего они эвакуировались сами. Однако Жатва, даже будучи покинутой людьми, всё равно подверглась плазменной бомбардировке'Halo: Contact Harvest'. 'Открытая стадия (2525-2552 гг.)' С этого момента Ковенант взялся за систематический геноцид людей везде, где только их могли обнаружить , которые вычисляли человеческие колонии по тому же принципу, что и Жатву. Несмотря на всю храбрость, с которой ККОН сражалось против инопланетных захватчиков, более низкий уровень развития технологий, а также отсутствие численного преимущества вело к тому, что шансы людей на победу в сражениях были крайне малы. Ковенанту же, ведущему войну на истребление, для полной победы в сражении даже не требовалось высаживать на планету наземные силы, кроме исключительных случаев; кораблям ковенантов просто нужно было избавиться от орбитальной обороны и любой другой космической угрозы. После этого они подвергали поверхность планеты обширной плазменной бомбардировке до тех пор, пока вся поверхность мира не покрывалась стеклом — приём, который люди окрестили остеклением. Если в наземных сражениях человечество ещё могло одержать победу, то в космических баталиях корабли ККОН, вооруженные реактивными снарядами вроде ракет и , не могли эффективно противостоять плазменному вооружению и защите кораблей гегемонии. Несколько главных побед, одержанных ККОН над Ковенантом, достигались либо за счёт тактического гения, либо благодаря ядерному оружию, или же быстрому развёртыванию на поле битвы команд Спартанцев. Первые шесть лет войны значительно истощили арсенал ядерного вооружения ККОН — в некоторых регионах до почти полной степени отсутствия такового'Halo: Ghosts of Onyx', стр. 34. Несмотря на изначально тяжёлое положение, пропагандистской кампании ККОН, за которую несла ответственность служба военной разведки, удалось в течение первых нескольких месяцев начала войны держать широкие общественные массы в неведении относительно конфликта. Исчезновение связи с колониями, уничтоженными ковенантами, объяснялось подрывной деятельностью . Однако Ковенант продолжал уверенно уничтожать одну колонию ККОН за другой, и, таким образом, всему человечеству вскоре было объявлено о ведении войны против инопланетной цивилизации. thumb|258px|Флот Коула уничтожает корабль Ковенанта в ходе второй битвы за Жатву. Осознав угрозу, которую Ковенант представлял для людей, военное управление колоний ККОН сформировало самый большой в истории человечества военный флот, поставив в его главе вице-адмирала Престона Коула. Перед флотом была поставлена единственная задача: отбить Жатву. В вице-адмирал Коул выполнил задание. Последующие пять лет Коул гонял войска Ковенанта по , выиграв битвы в системах , и Грумбридж-1830. В это же время Ковенант, решив вновь заполучить контроль над Жатвой, вернулся на планету, что привело к пятилетней серии столкновений между обеими сторонами. Из-за угрозы, представляемой ковенантами, ККОН ввело в войну суперсолдат программы , которых изначально готовили к борьбе с мятежниками. За время войны эти Спартанцы приобрели славу величайших — и наиболее знаменитых — защитников человечества, продемонстрировав, что они способны переломить ход сражений в пользу людей. Их мастерство не осталось незамеченным ковенантами, которые начали испытывать суеверный страх перед Спартанцами, называя их «демонами». 'Пик и Арбитр (2531 г.)' thumb|left|258px|[[Пророк Скорби беседует с Рипой 'Морами об уничтожении человеческой расы.]] Несмотря на превосходство Империи Ковенанта в численности сил и технологиях, к Высшие Пророки осознали, что в рамках задачи по уничтожению целой расы логичным вариантом будет использование любых материально-технических ресурсов, которые только смогут найти войска Ковенанта, при этом не оставляя беззащитными тылы империи'Halo Wars', уровень Скарабей. Несмотря на неполноценность военной машины ККОН по сравнению с Ковенантом, Пророки всё равно считали вооружённые силы людей достаточно могущественными, чтобы представлять угрозу для интересов Ковенанта. С целью поиска такого эффективного решения, Пророк Скорби отправил на Жатву Арбитра, который должен был заполучить артефакт Предтеч, похороненный под северным полюсом планеты. В этот момент Престон Коул, получив сообщение от разведчика СВР, организовал контрнаступление с целью возврата Жатвы, возглавив флот, в состав которого входили корабли и . Несмотря на серьёзные потери, битва закончилась победой ККОН. Капитан «Духа Огня» Джеймс Каттер вскоре обнаружил на северном полюсе Жатвы активность ковенантов, которые под руководством 'Морами проводили раскопки артефакта Предтеч, после чего высадил наземные войска с целью устранения войск гегемонии. После ожесточённой битвы на поверхности, ККОН сумело заполучить в свои руки таинственный реликт, который оказался звёздной картой; при этом люди поняли, что полученная из артефакта информация приведёт ковенантов к другой человеческой колонии — Аркадии. Капитан Каттер связался с адмиралом Коулом и, получив разрешение, направил «Дух Огня» к Аркадии. Как и ожидалось, ковенанты последовали по полученной информации, и прибыли к Аркадии. Вначале Ковенант надеялся, что на планете удастся найти большее количество артефактов Предтеч, но в конечном итоге они сумели обнаружить лишь комплекс руин. Тем не менее, в руинах они узнали о местонахождении Мира-Крепости — одной из гигантских искусственных планет, некогда построенных Предтечами. Подоспевший на помощь жителям Аркадии «Дух Огня» помог устранить присутствие ковенантов на планете, однако в то же время Рипе 'Морами удалось захватить в плен важного гражданского учёного, что вынудило капитана Каттера броситься в погоню за ковенантами, не дождавшись подкреплений. thumb|258px|[[ККОН "Дух Огня"|«Дух Огня» вступает в бой с эсминцем Ковенанта внутри Мира-Крепости 0459.]] Прибыв на Мир-Крепость, экипаж «Духа Огня» узнал, что профессор Андерс была нужна Ковенанту для того, чтобы активировать Пик — центр управления, который отвечал за содержание огромного флота древних кораблей, которые ковенанты намеревались бросить в бой против человечества. Группе морских пехотинцев вместе с Красной командой Спартанцев II поколения удалось спасти профессора, после чего люди решили уничтожить Мир-Крепость с помощью своего корабля. В конечном итоге им это удалось, и искусственный мир Предтеч вместе со всеми кораблями был разорван на куски дестабилизированной внутренней звездой. Также во время сражения погиб Арбитр, который был убит сержантом Джоном Форджем. Несмотря на это, Пророку Скорби удалось сбежать. 'Спартанцы III поколения (2531 г.)' Несмотря на широкую публичную пропаганду победы на Жатве, ККОН уже с самого начала оказалось на пути, ведущем к поражению в войне. Большое количество колоний, среди которых были Эридан II, Дварка, Блисс, Мадригал, Асмэра и Хи Кита IV уже были либо остеклены Ковенантом, либо покинуты'Halo: Reach', инфопланшет №14. Из-за этого единственная надежда ККОН, со всей очевидностью, лежала на Спартанцах II поколения. Но их всё равно было недостаточно для того, чтобы решительно повернуть ход войны в пользу человечества. Понимая это, служба военной разведки одобрила создание программы следующего поколения Спартанцев, предложенной полковником Джеймсом Акерсоном. Спартанцы этого поколения тренировались с большой ставкой на скрытность и командную работу, после чего отправлялись на выполнение приоритетных заданий, которые являлись невыполнимой задачей даже для самых элитных подразделений. 'Кризис (2534-2535 гг.)' Когда большая часть внешних колоний была либо уничтожена, либо заброшена, ККОН столкнулось с экономическим кризисом, поскольку многие из были потеряны, что привело к нехватке продовольствия во многих, если не во всех, колониях людей. На Харибде IX, к примеру, продовольственные бунты стали обычным делом. В это самое время Ковенант начал наступление на внутренние колонии. В ответ на это, ККОН издало экстренный приказ 098831A-1, вошедший в историю под названием «Протокол Коула». Документ постановлял, что ни одно судно ККОН не имеет права совершать непосредственный прыжок к Земле или иному густонаселённому месту обитания. Более того, воспрещалось любое передвижение человеческих кораблей по космосу; исключение было сделано лишь для кораблей военного флота, в отношении которых также были созданы предписания, указанные в Протоколе Коула. Движение восстания, усмотрев в этих условиях очередное отчуждение права на свободу перемещения, усилило свои нападения на официальную власть, что лишь подрывало ведение войны с Империей Ковенанта. Настоящим сюрпризом для войск ККОН стало то, что в определённый момент повстанцы начали использовать вооружение ковенантов, предположительно поставляемое перебежчиками из числа киг-яров. Шокированное данным фактом, ККОН увидело в этом серьёзную угрозу безопасности. В свою очередь в Ковенанте Пророк Скорби, узнав о существовании подобного оружия, объявил его создание ересью, после чего отправил тогда еще малоизвестного Тела 'Вадами на задание по ликвидации источника производства модифицированного оружия: удалённого обитаемого астероида, более известного как «Осколок». thumb|left|258px|Член Серой команды во время . В это время корабль , участвовавший в , бросился в погоню за повстанческим кораблём и прибыл прямиком к «Осколку». Там военнослужащим ККОН удалось узнать, что мятежники сформировали союз с группой киг-яров: в то время как Шакалы поставляли оружие, повстанцы модифицировали его под свои нужды. Экипаж «В летнюю ночь» вместе со своим капитаном, лейтенантом Джейкобом Кизом был схвачен в плен, но позднее бежал и оказал поддержку Серой команде Спартанцев II поколения, а также гражданам «Осколка» в отражении нападения со стороны командира киг-яров Ретха, а также сил 'Вадами. Впоследствии выяснилось, что идея заключения союза между людьми и киг-ярами принадлежала ни кому иному, как Пророку Истины, который с помощью торговли оружием (которое, как оказалось, было оснащено отслеживающими устройствами) намеревался обнаружить как можно большее количество человеческих планет, в том числе и Землю. Несмотря на провал данной затеи, Ковенанту всё же удалось обнаружить ещё два человеческих мира и атаковать их. К , когда состоялась битва за Иерихон VII, большая часть Внешних колоний была безнадёжно потеряна, а те немногие, что уцелели, жили в постоянном страхе перед нападением сил гегемонии. Некоторые из них оборвали все связи с ККОН, намереваясь создать собственные государства. 'Продолжение войны (2536-2551 гг.)' thumb|258px|Флот Ковенанта готовится уничтожить человеческую колонию. В течение последующих пятнадцати лет война приобрела непредсказуемый характер: силы ККОН за счёт больших жертв могли выигрывать наземные бои, в то время как у Ковенанта было практически абсолютное превосходство в космосе. В ККОН удалось нанести болезненный удар по Империи Ковенант, уничтожив в ходе производственный завод ковенантов на K7-49, и ещё раз - выдержав в том же году. Однако эти победы были компенсированы потерей , разрушением колоний в , а также полной гибелью всех Спартанцев III поколения из роты Альфа, которые уничтожили завод Ковенанта на К7-49 ценой собственных жизней. На протяжении 2540-х годов ККОН вновь испытало на себе целый ряд ударов, когда в была потеряна колония Миридем, в ходе сражения за которую ковенантам удалось захватить доктора Халси и убить охранявшую её Спартанку II поколения; в пал Акциум. В последовали поражения в ходе второй битвы за Аркадию и безуспешной обороны Парижа IV. Единственным успехом для людей стала проведённая в 2545 году . В ходе её осуществления со своими жизнями рассталось еще 298 Спартанцев из роты Бета, что было сочтено Высшим командованием ККОН как «приемлемые потери». Рейд Спартанцев II поколения на третий флот Славного Следствия с целью освобождения доктора Халси в дальнейшем показал, что ковенанты чрезвычайно мощны, но вовсе не непобедимы. Среди всех важных побед ККОН, одержанных в ходе 2540-х годов, самой значимой, а также наиболее стратегически выгодной стала битва у Пси Змея, прошедшая в . Более всего это столкновение запомнилось из-за того, что это был последний бой, данный Престоном Коулом ковенантам, поскольку адмирал, предположительно, погиб в ходе этого сражения. Но в дополнение к возможной гибели Коула, более 300 кораблей Ковенанта, составлявших два флота гегемонии, были полностью уничтожены, когда выпущенный с корабля адмирала Коула ядерный арсенал взорвался в атмосфере Гадюки — сверхмассивного газового гиганта. Подрыв ядерных ракет привёл к спонтанному синтезу водорода в ядре Гадюки, заставив обратиться планету в коричневого карлика. По масштабу разрушений, причинённых Коулом ковенантам, данное действие сопоставимо лишь с уничтожением , вызванного диверсией группы Спартанцев II поколения десятилетием позднее. Подвиг адмирала Коула был увековечен на картине «последняя битва адмирала Коула», оригинал которой находится в , расположенном в Сиднее на Земле'Halo: Evolutions', The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, стр. 472-485Halo: First Strike, стр. 126. Хотя поход Ковенанта на человечество лишь замедлялся усилиями ККОН, в обществе гегемонии начало нарастать напряжение между сан 'шайуум и сангхейли, связанное с войной. В начале конфликта сангхейли, военные командиры империи, слепо следовали указаниям Пророков и без вопросов уничтожали людей. Однако, несмотря на двадцать пять лет беспрерывной войны, человечество, находясь перед лицом полного истребления, всё равно продолжало ожесточённо сопротивляться, что вызвало у Элитов чувство глубокого уважения к людям. В итоге, сангхейли начали всё больше склоняться к мнению, что за свою храбрость человечество должно быть принято в состав Империи Ковенант; фактически, это решение было принято ещё до начала войны с людьми и не было реализовано лишь из-за приказов новых Иерархов. Как и в тот раз, Пророки продолжали настаивать на уничтожении человечества. Помимо этого, сан 'шайуум начали выражать благосклонность к — единственной расе, которая могла оспаривать многовековое доминирование Элитов в военной машине Ковенанта; главным образом за счёт того, что, в отличии от ненадёжных сангхейли, Бруты задавали меньше вопросов и были более послушными'Conversations from the Universe'. Ближе к концу войны в 2552 году, служба военной разведки уже спрогнозировала, что на уничтожение оставшихся внутренних колоний Ковенанту потребуется несколько месяцев, после чего войска гегемонии смогут атаковать Землю. Пытаясь выиграть время, высшее командование ККОН вызвало всех Спартанцев II поколения на планету Предел, где и ознакомило их с : миссией по проникновению на территорию Империи Ковенанта с целью пленения Пророка, которого затем можно было бы использовать в качестве заложника на переговорах о прекращении боевых действий'Halo: The Fall of Reach', стр. 274-276. 'Заключительный год (2552 г.)' Этот год стал свидетелем одного из самых масштабных поражений человечества со времён начала войны, но в то же время людям удалось одержать несколько величайших побед, совпавших с ликвидацией Ковенанта как могущественной силы в галактике. Первым значимым событием этого года стала битва за Сигму Октана IV, в которой ковенанты, несмотря на огромный урон, причинённый ими ККОН, достигли стратегического успеха: после космического сражения ковенантам удалось незаметно прикрепить зонд-разведчик к эсминцу , что в итоге привело Ковенант к Пределу, который они атаковали несколько дней спустя. На поверхности колонии командам Спартанцев II поколения удалось заполучить артефакт Предтеч, который ковенанты пытались вывезти из Лазурного Берега — центрального города колонии. thumb|left|258px|«Столп Осени» прорывает блокаду Ковенанта и бежит с [[Предела.]] Последовавшая за этим битва за Предел привела к огромным потерям с обеих сторон, но в конечном итоге Ковенант одержал в сражении пиррову победу. Среди немногих кораблей ККОН, сумевших сбежать с поля битвы, был крейсер «Столп Осени», который совершил «слепой» прыжок. Место назначения корабля, как пояснила Кортана, было высчитано с помощью символов, хранившихся в артефакте с Сигмы Октана IV; координаты принадлежали миру-кольцу Предтеч, Ореолу. Помимо «Столпа Осени», к Ореолу также прибыла дюжина кораблей Ковенанта. 'Поворотный момент' В последовавшей Ковенант потерпел болезненное поражение. Выжившие после падения Предела люди со «Столпа Осени» сумели организовать эффективное сопротивление ковенантам. В свою очередь войска Ковенанта, не желая наносить какой-либо ущерб священному кольцу, были вынуждены вступить в полноценную наземную битву на поверхности Ореола вместо более привычных плазменных бомбардировок. Солдаты ККОН успешно сражались на поверхности мира-кольца, адаптируясь к постоянно изменяющейся ситуации, а также ведя бои по классическим партизанским тактикам. Ковенант потерпел сокрушительное поражение в ходе многочисленных рейдов под руководством Спартанца-117; особое значение имел рейд на приземлившийся крейсер ковенантов , в ходе которого был освобождён капитан «Столпа Осени» Джейкоб Киз. Однако вскоре битва на Ореоле приобрела для обеих сторон далеко не самый лучший поворот событий, когда ковенанты в своем стремлении заполучить технологии Предтеч случайно выпустили древнюю и смертоносную паразитическую форму жизни под названием Потоп. Паразиты, которые многие десятки тысяч лет находились в заточении в подземных лабораториях Ореола, начали инстинктивно распространяться по миру-кольцу с ужасающей быстротой, убивая или заражая любое разумное существо, которое попадалось им на пути. thumb|258px|Разрушение Установки 04. В ходе всех этих событий Джон-117 узнал про истинное предназначение Ореола и в результате ряда действий подорвал двигатели разбившегося «Столпа Осени», уничтожив мир-кольцо и сбежав, в то время как выжившие ковенанты были повергнуты в ужас данным событием. Гибель Ореола, а также последующий захват флагмана уцелевшими силами ККОН привело к тому, что верховный командующий Тел 'Вадами, руководивший силами гегемонии у Установки 04, был серьёзно опозорен, лишён всех званий и почестей, и публично заклеймён меткой позора, став фактически мертвецом в глазах остальных сангхейли. И лишь вмешательство Пророка Истины предотвратило неизбежную казнь 'Вадами. Вместо позорного конца Телу даровали титул Арбитра и отправили на подавление восстания Еретиков, которое вспыхнуло на газовой шахте Предтеч в атмосфере Порога. Тем временем Ковенант получил в своё распоряжение то, за чем так долгое время охотился: координаты Земли. Произошло это в результате случайной аварии, когда ИИ ковенантов Благочестивая Блоха, засланный в системы людей в качестве шпиона, перехватил стелс-корабль . После извлечения артефакта Предтеч, «Апокалипсис» совершил прыжок в пространство скольжения прямиком к Земле. Когда корабль вышел в реальное пространство и разбился на Луне, Искатель отправил сообщение в самое сердце Империи Ковенант, содержащее данные разведки, фото, звёздные карты и координаты артефакта, который теперь был на Земле'I love bees'. Первым, кто получил это сообщение, был Высший Пророк Истины; однако из-за своих политических махинаций он предпочёл сохранить эту информацию в тайне от своих товарищей-Иерархов, не говоря уже об остальном Ковенанте'Halo Waypoint', ''‘Ten Twenty’''. Вместо этого Пророк начал собирать массивный флот из 500 кораблей во главе с командной станцией . Однако существование этого флота стало известно людям, пережившим сражения за Предел и Установку 04. Прекрасно осознавая, какую угрозу представляет этот флот для Земли, группа Спартанцев II поколения инициировало , в результате которой «Непреклонный Пастырь» вкупе с большей частью флота был уничтожен. Эта победа, однако, стоила жизни лейтенанту СВР и вице-адмиралу , которые с помощью «Восхождения Правосудия» постарались подвести к гибнущей станции как можно больше кораблей гегемонии. thumb|left|258px|[[Домашний флот ККОН незадолго до нападения Ковенанта на Землю.]] Спустя несколько недель после этого поражения, Высший Пророк Скорби самостоятельно вычислил местоположение значительного артефакта Предтеч. Не догадываясь о том, что планета, на которой располагался реликт, была родиной человечества, Иерарх собрал флот из пятнадцати кораблей и отправился на Землю с целью обнаружить проход на Установку, известную под названием Ковчег. Хотя флот Пророка был быстро уничтожен превосходящими силами ККОН, его флагман сумел пробиться через орбитальную оборону и напасть на африканский город Новая Момбаса. Ковенанты быстро распространились по городу, подавляя сопротивление со стороны военных и гражданских, однако не сумели выдержать контратаки, организованной морскими пехотинцами и мастером-старшиной, что привело к их быстрому поражению. Полностью потеряв флот на орбите, Пророку Скорби пришлось отступить. Его корабль совершил прыжок в пространство скольжения в пределах города, что нанесло значительный урон инфраструктуре Новой Момбасы. Сразу же после бегства Пророка Скорби на орбиту Земли прибыл вновь сформированный флот Пророка Истины, что затянуло сражение на целый месяц. К несчастью для П. Скорби, в гиперпространство следом за его судном отправилось пять человеческих кораблей, среди которых был фрегат . Однако, к конечной точке назначения — Ореолу Дельта — прибыли лишь корабль Иерарха и «В Янтарь Одетый» (чуть позже туда же прибыл разведчик ). Получив приказ разузнать то, зачем Пророк Скорби прибыл на Землю, а затем — сюда, Джон-117 вместе с небольшим отрядом УВОД совершил орбитальный прыжок на поверхность мира-кольца. Ведомые мастером-старшиной, силы людей сумели пробиться через упорную оборону ковенантов и добраться до самого Пророка. В этот момент на орбиту Установки 05 в сопровождении огромного флота прибыла космическая столица Империи Ковенант, , с которой стартовали множество «Фантомов», получивших задание оказать помощь П-ку Скорби. Но в этот момент вмешался Пророк Истины, который увидел в разворачивающихся событиях возможность отстранить сангхейли от власти в Ковенанте. Он приказал всем десантным кораблям вернуться обратно, и фактически бросил своего товарища-Иерарха на верную смерть, что вскоре и произошло: Пророк Скорби погиб в схватке с Джоном-117. Истина приказал одному из крейсеров Ковенанта остеклить храм, где находился Пророк Скорби, и лишь по счастливому стечению обстоятельств мастеру-старшине удалось выжить; однако он тут же попал в плен к Могильному Разуму, уже сформировавшему план, который не позволил бы Ковенанту завершить своё Великое Странствие. Гибель Иерарха вызвала сильное потрясение в политической структуре Империи Ковенант, и в результате двое оставшихся Иерархов объявили о смещении Элитов с поста личных телохранителей сан 'шайуум, заменив их на Брутов. Так произошли первые события, приведшие затем к началу гражданской войны Ковенанта. thumb|258px|Начало Великого Раскола. В ходе этих событий, большая часть человеческих сил на борту «В Янтарь Одетого» направилась в Библиотеку Ореола Дельта с целью забрать оттуда Индекс, который позволял активировать Ореол. Изначально Ковенант не знал о важности Индекса, но к счастью для Пророков, в ходе подавления восстания Еретиков Арбитру удалось захватить 343 Виновную Искру, Смотрителя Ореола Альфа. ИИ Предтеч, известный ковенантам как Оракул, рассказал Пророкам про Индекс, и те отправили Тела 'Вадами с целью извлечения «Священного Образа». И для людей и для ковенантов миссия неожиданно осложнилась тем фактом, что в Библиотеке и вокруг неё уже присутствовали паразиты Потопа, которые напали на обе стороны. В ходе разразившегося сражения Арбитру удалось успешно проникнуть в Библиотеку и не позволить людям заполучить Индекс: как только Миранда Киз, капитан «В Янтарь Одетого», извлекла его из защитного устройства, Арбитр успешно отобрал Индекс, однако почти тут же был предан Тартарусом. Бугай, получивший личный приказ от Пророка Истины забрать Индекс и избавиться от Арбитра, столкнул того в шахту. Когда Индекс оказался в руках Пророка Истины, он отдал тайный приказ, о котором многие джиралханаи давно мечтали: начать истребление сангхейли, что и спровоцировало Великий Раскол. Но Пророк Истины не рассчитал того размаха последствий, к которым приведут его «реформы» общества гегемонии, поскольку Элиты не только сумели выдержать неожиданный удар в спину, но и нанесли болезненный удар, объединившись с силами ККОН на поверхности Установки 05 и устранив вождя Тартаруса, который погиб в поединке с Телом 'Вадамом, в свою очередь также спасённым от гибели Могильным Разумом. Миранде Киз удалось предотвратить активацию Ореола, а гибель Высшего Пророка Милосердия от инфекции Потопа оставила власть над Ковенантом в руках Пророка Истины, который объявил себя единоличным правителем гегемонии. 'Битва на Ониксе' thumb|258px|[[Программа "Спартанец"|Спартанцы во время битвы за Оникс.]] Но задолго до всех событий, произошедших на Ореоле, на Ониксе — колонии ККОН, которая была засекречена СВР почти сразу же после своего открытия, произошла следующая история. В 2531 году Оникс был выбран для проведения проекта по подготовке Спартанцев III поколения, однако люди даже представить себе не могли, что Оникс являлся громадным творением Предтеч, связанным с функционированием Сети Ореолов; искусственная планета фактически состояла из триллионов Стражей. Когда Ореол Альфа был уничтожен Спартанцем-117, это спровоцировало нарушение в работе Сети, тем самым вызвав пробуждение Стражей и закрытие портала, ведущего в расположенный в ядре Оникса Мир-Крепость. Когда это произошло, на Ониксе через обучение проходила третья волна Спартанцев III поколения. После того, как люди не смогли обменяться со Стражами надлежащими контр-ответами, роботы Предтеч опознали как «местный коренной подвид», после чего начали их истреблять. Под руководством Курта-051 Спартанцы-III перешли к ведению партизанской войны против Стражей, пока на Оникс не прибыла доктор Кэтрин Халси, которая ввела всех в курс происходящих событий. Понимая, что технологии Предтеч, похороненные в ядре Оникса, могут повернуть ход войны в пользу человечества, Халси связалась с , у которого запросила подкрепления на Оникс. Адмирал Худ, который командовал войсками людей в продолжающейся битве за Землю, принял сообщение и отправил на Оникс Синюю команду Спартанцев-II, которые для этого выкрали эсминец Ковенанта. Тем временем фракция расколовшегося Ковенанта под командованием , уже вступившая в войну с остальным Ковенантом, но не заключившая союза с ККОН, отправила на Оникс флот с целью извлечь хранящиеся там «священные реликты», чтобы затем использовать их для борьбы с джиралханаями и другими Лоялистами. Однако, адмирал Уотинри так и не дожил до того, чтобы узнать о результатах миссии: он и большая часть его флота были уничтожены взрывом сверхмощной бомбы ККОН, которая была доставлена для изучения с Предела. Когда Синяя команда совершила высадку на поверхность, к Ониксу прибыл флот личного выдвиженца адмирала Уотинри — Воро Нар 'Мантакри. Сбивая сотни Стражей, находящихся на орбите, флот ковенантов вскоре обнаружил, что силы ККОН находятся в недавно открытом городе Предтеч на поверхности. 'Мантакри лично возглавил войска на поверхности, а вскоре после этого к Ониксу прибыла , которая с помощью тактического мастерства и косвенной поддержки Стражей сумела уничтожить большую часть флота чужаков. Боевая группа, тем не менее, была уничтожена, когда с прибыли подкрепления ковенантов. Лишь одному кораблю ККОН удалось избежать гибели. Тем временем под поверхностью Оникса Спартанцы обнаружили центральное помещение и стали готовиться к отправке внутрь Мира-Крепости. Но перед отступлением туда им пришлось некоторое время сдерживать сотни солдат Ковенанта. Чтобы не позволить ковенантам попасть в ядро Оникса следом за своими товарищами, Курт-051 остался и пожертвовал собой, взорвав вручную две , полностью уничтожив нападавших врагов. После того, как проход в Оникс был полностью опечатан, сама планета начала разваливаться на триллионы Стражей, обнажая защищаемый ими Мир-Крепость. Потеряв свою основную ударную силу у Оникса, воинственные сангхейли в конечном итоге были вынуждены вступить в союз со своими давними врагами, людьми. 'Прибытие Потопа и победа людей и сангхейли (2552-2553 гг.)' После вторжения Потопа в «Высшее Милосердие», Высший Пророк Истины возглавил оставшийся флот Лоялистов Ковенанта и отправился на Землю с целью закончить то, что начали его войска, прибывшие туда месяцем ранее. Пророк не подозревал о том, что на борт его Дредноута Предтеч пробрался Спартанец-117, охотящийся за Иерархом ещё с тех пор, как обнаружил того на «Высшем Милосердии». Когда Дредноут Предтеч и сопровождавший его флот лоялистов прибыл на орбиту Земли, в космосе и на поверхности по-прежнему шли ожесточённые бои между ККОН и . За те несколько недель, что прошли с начала битвы за Землю, домашний флот ККОН был практически полностью уничтожен. Однако атакующая армада Ковенанта также понесла тяжёлые потери, и вместо привычного геноцида человечества предпочла сосредоточиться на охране и раскопках огромной структуры Предтеч поблизости от руин Новой Момбасы. После прибытия Джона-117, который не сумел устранить Пророка на Дредноуте и сбежал с корабля, силы ККОН начали наступление на район раскопок, сметая всю оборону Ковенанта на своём пути. Расчистив зону боевых действий от вражеской противовоздушной обороны, ККОН организовало атаку на Дредноут Пророка Истины. К сожалению, даже сделанные в пределах атмосферы выстрелы из МРП фрегатов оказались неэффективными против корпуса древнего корабля; Пророку Истины удалось активировать портал и сбежать на Ковчег вместе с остальным своим флотом. thumb|left|258px|Сангхейли и люди принимают решение остановить Пророка Истины и Ковенант.Дальнейшие события сильно усложнили ситуацию для ККОН, когда неожиданно прибыл Потоп, начавший распространяться по Африке от места крушения в районе Вои. В ходе последовавшей схватки мастеру-старшине удалось проникнуть на борт рухнувшего заражённого крейсера Ковенанта и отыскать там сообщение от Кортаны, которая осталась на «Высшем Милосердии»; в свою очередь на помощь ККОН пришли Элиты, которые остеклили ту часть Африки, по которой успели распространиться паразиты. На последовавшем совещании между ККОН и Отступниками Ковенанта запись, сделанная Кортаной, поведала о том, что по ту сторону портала существует способ остановить Потоп без активации Сети Ореолов. thumb|258px|Космическое сражение между силами Лоялистов и Сепаратистов, разыгравшееся на орбите Ковчега. Последняя битва войны произошла 11 декабря . Силы ККОН и Отступников сформировали небольшой флот, который отправился через портал, что привело их на Ковчег, находящийся за пределами галактики Млечный Путь. Практически сразу после прибытия экспедиционные силы людей и Элитов были атакованы флотом Лоялистов. Хотя силы последних превосходили объединенный флот ККОН и Сепаратистов в соотношении 3:1, космическое сражение окончилось поражением флота Пророка Истины. Пока сангхейли громили силы на орбите Установки 00, силы ККОН высадились на поверхности Ковчега с целью помешать Пророку Истины активировать Сеть Ореолов из Цитадели Установки 00. Ведомые Джоном-117, войска ККОН смели оставшееся сопротивление ковенантов на поверхности. И как на Земле, битва была неожиданно осложнена прибытием «Высшего Милосердия»; бывшая столица Империи Ковенант теперь была превращена Потопом в громадный Улей. Как только паразиты начали распространяться по Ковчегу, мастер-старшина и помогавший ему Арбитр продолжили прерванное нападение на Пророка Истины, который, несмотря на яростное сопротивление своих телохранителей, был заражён Потопом и погиб от руки Арбитра. Пока Тел 'Вадам вершил месть от лица своего народа, Джон-117 отключил активацию Сети Ореолов, спасая тем самым всю жизнь, которая могла быть уничтожена кольцами. Ослабленные силы Лоялистов Ковенанта были окончательно дезорганизованы со смертью последнего Иерарха Ковенанта, что фактически стало концом войны. Но Потоп, оказавший помощь Арбитру и Спартанцу-117 в борьбе против Пророка Истины, теперь вновь начал угрожать разумной жизни в галактике. Однако, эта угроза длилась недолго, поскольку Джон-117 вместе с Телом 'Вадамом, Кортаной и сержантом Джонсоном сумели активировать строящийся Ореол, изолированный на Ковчеге. Активация привела не только к уничтожению всего Потопа, но также самоуничтожению нового кольца и сильному повреждению Ковчега. Корабль, на котором Джон-117 и Арбитр собирались вернуться обратно на Землю, был разрезан на части в результате коллапса портала. Оказавшись в кормовой части «Идущего к Рассвету», которая была выброшена в открытый космос, мастер-старшина погрузился в криосон до тех пор, пока его не найдут. Впоследствии корма уничтоженного фрегата дрейфовала в космосе в течении целых 5 лет, пока в не достигла Реквиема. Величайший солдат ККОН и защитник человечества был сочтён погибшим. Последствия thumb|258px|Церемония открытия мемориала в честь павших. 3 марта , по прошествии нескольких месяцев после неофициального прекращения огня, на Земле рядом с теперь уже неработающим порталом на Ковчег был установлен памятник, посвящённый всем людям, расставшимся с жизнью в ходе продолжительной войны. Среди всех прочих имён на памятнике был высечен номер мастера-старшины; поскольку ни один Спартанец не мог быть официально объявлен погибшим, Джона-117 занесли в список пропавших без вести. В конце церемонии открытия мемориала, адмирал Терренс Худ и Арбитр пожали друг другу руки, тем самым подтверждая окончание военных действий. В течение, по крайней мере, шести следующих лет расы бывшего Ковенанта продолжили вести междоусобную войну, в основном представленную конфликтом между сангхейли и джиралханаями. Затяжная война стала тяжёлым испытанием для обеих сторон, поскольку ни Элиты, ни Бруты никогда не занимались изучением и строительством военной инфраструктуры, оставляя эту роль Пророкам. Судьба самих Пророков оказалась особенно ироничной: поскольку вторжение Потопа на «Высшее Милосердие» нанесло непоправимый удар по численности населения сан 'шайуум, Пророки оказались на грани вымирания. Некоторое время они, страшась мести со стороны сангхейли, еще продолжали помогать джиралханаям, поставляя им вооружение и технологии. Однако, в конечном итоге, около тысячи последних сан 'шайуум окончательно исчезли из поля зрения остальных рас, отправившись в свободный полёт в неизвестные регионы космоса. Так самый разрушительный конфликт в истории человечества подошёл к концу, закончившись победой, которая была куплена дорогой ценой. Отныне человечество и все расы уничтоженной Империи Ковенанта встали перед лицом огромной задачи: восстановления своего былого величия. После войны сотрудник СВР под псевдонимом «Хирург» написал серию докладов, в которых изучил влияние удара войны с Ковенантом и послевоенный статус человечества. Принимая во внимание, что в будущем людей будут ждать столкновения с поднимающими голову ковенантами и повстанцами, а также открытия, связанные с Предтечами и их сложным отношением с человечеством, «Хирург» выразил надежду, что будущие историки будут смотреть на Великую Войну как на опыт, закаливший волю и силу человеческой расы, и подготовивший её к ещё большим бедам, предстоящим в будущем. Это видение совпало со сделанными ранее умозаключениями «Хирурга» касательно роли повстанцев в выживании человечества в войне с Ковенантом в Halo: Evolutions – Essential Tales of the Halo Universe – The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, стр. 457. Как показало время, после Великой Войны период мира и спокойствия между человечеством и расами Ковенанта длился недолго, и на горизонте начали появляться новые угрозы. Конец войны оказал значимое влияние на убеждения Арбитра Тела 'Вадама, который вернувшись к управлению своим государством Вадам на Сангхелиосе, начал предпринимать усилия по сплочению своего народа в единую коалицию, дружественную к людям. Однако далеко не все сородичи 'Вадама оценили его усилия, считая его поведение отступничеством от интересов своей расы. Это положило начало напряжению в обществе Элитов, которое закончилось восстанием Последователей Истины в марте против правления Арбитра. Их усилия не увенчались успехом из-за вмешательства людей, однако вскоре и у ККОН появилась новая угроза: бывший командир корабля Джул 'Мдама, узнав о том, что в развязывании гражданской войны между сангхейли были виноваты люди, он собрал под своим началом новую организацию, провозгласив её возрождающимся Ковенантом, чьей целью было искоренение человечества. Однако, несмотря на это, первый удар нанёс вовсе не он, а другая фракция ковенантов, атаковавшая колонию ККОН на мире Предтеч Драэфус V. Хотя последовавшая битва была выиграна людьми, именно она обозначила начало новой войны ККОН с враждебными ковенантами. В ковенанты Джула 'Мдамы сумели заручиться поддержкой неожиданных союзников: Прометеев Предтеч, которыми командовал Наставник. По состоянию на февраль эта война всё ещё продолжается'Операции Спартанцев'. Хронология '2524 год ''(до войны) *Поврежденное человеческое судно из гражданского флота ККОН под названием вследствие неисправности своего сверхсветового двигателя вынуждено прервать свой полет через пространство скольжения от Жатвы до Мадригала, и выйти в обычное пространство. По прошествии некоторого времени в контакт с «Рогом Изобилия» входит корабль Ковенанта . Судно империи обстреливает грузовой транспортник, и Шакалы берут его на абордаж. '''2525 год *Первое вооруженное столкновение между человечеством и Ковенантом происходит перед самым началом войны. Человечество делает попытку установить перемирие с ковенантами при помощи языка пиктограмм, предлагая Ковенанту мир и взаимную торговлю; это действие, тем не менее, терпит крах. (до войны) *Ковенант проводит полномасштабное нападение на Жатву и остекляет планету. После этого Министр Стойкости, вице-министр Спокойствия и Филолог становятся Высшими Пророками Истины, Скорби и Милосердия. Новые правители Империи Ковенант объявляют войну человечеству. *Вскоре после нападения на Жатву, Ковенант остекляет колонии ККОН Зелёные Холмы и Вторая База, что приводит к гибели 2 миллионов людей. *Битва за Хи Кита. В ходе этого сражения происходит первая дуэль один на один между кораблями Ковенанта и ККОН. Исход этой битвы также является первой неоспоримой победой людей. '2526 год' *Вторая битва за Жатву, во время которой происходит первое крупномасштабное столкновение сил ККОН и Ковенанта. Флот ККОН в размере 40 кораблей вступает в перестрелку с одним кораблем гегемонии. К несчастью для людей, судно ковенантов обладает мощью, сопоставимой с и в ходе сражения уничтожает 13 кораблей ККОН — почти треть флота людей. Битва оканчивается тяжелой победой для ВС ККОН. Несмотря на поражение, ковенанты уже менее чем через год вернутся на Жатву, и сражение за планету, известное для ККОН под названием кампания за Жатву, разгорится с новой силой на последующие пять лет. *Битва за Циркуль IV. Ковенант нападает на планету, где располагалось , застав обучающихся там курсантов врасплох и спровоцировав полномасштабное сражение за контроль над Академией. Для борьбы с ковенантами и эвакуации тренеров Академии на поле боя была высажена Синяя команда Спартанцев-II. Битва закончилась практически полным истреблением всего населения планеты, включая всех, кто был в Академии. Из всего персонала учебного заведения спастись удалось лишь отряду ГастатиHalo 4: Forward Unto Dawn. *Битва за Альфу Возничего: очередная космическая битва, в которой силы ККОН превосходили ковенантов численностью 10:1. В ходе сражения была потеряна треть кораблей ККОН. Битва за Альфа Возничего закончилась одной из редких космических «побед» ККОН, выигранной за счёт количественного превосходства над Ковенантом. '2528 год' *Битва за Волопаса XI A: флот ККОН из 70 боевых кораблей успешно ликвидирует 8 кораблей гегемонии, потеряв при этом 30 собственных. *Колония Мадригал остекляется Ковенантом. Это шестая планета людей, потерянная с начала войны. '2528 или 2529 года' *Битва за Хатъяй. '2530 год' *Ковенант уничтожает колониальный мир ККОН Эридан II. *Битва за Большую Медведицу: 11 эсминцев ККОН из потеряны в попытке уничтожить флот Ковенанта, состоящий из трёх кораблей. Тем не менее, победу в сражении одерживают войска ККОН. '2531 год' *Силам ККОН удается заново завоевать Жатву, окончив пятилетнюю кампанию за Жатву в пользу людей. *Первая битва за Аркадию. *Битва на Мире-Крепости 0459 *По решению Третьего отдела службы военной разведки Курт-051 похищается с целью привлечения к тренировке новых Спартанцев, которые были нужны для более эффективной борьбы с Ковенантом. '2535 год' *В попытке организовать лучшую защиту для оставшихся человеческих миров, ККОН издает Протокол Коула. *В ходе битвы за Иерихон VII Ковенант уничтожает колонию. *Битва за Харибду IX * *В течение четырёх лет силы ККОН, несмотря на превосходное руководство и тактический талант своих полководцев, были изрядно потрёпаны из-за превосходства ковенантов в космосе; к этому времени сложилось мнение о том, что для победы над одним кораблем Ковенанта нужно бросить в бой сразу три корабля ККОН. К началу этого года практически все внешние колонии человечества были остеклены Ковенантом. '2536 год' *Империя Ковенанта начинает вторжение во внутренние колонии. В течение нескольких последующих лет война продолжает идти по одному и тому же сценарию: люди одерживают единичные бои, как правило, наземного характера, но при этом несут большие потери и редко выигрывают без помощи Спартанцев. В космических баталиях люди безнадёжно проигрывают из-за технологической отсталости. Ковенант продолжает методично уничтожать одну колонию за другой. '2537 год' *Битва за Новую Гармонию. В ходе сражения силам ККОН становится известно местоположение крупного производственного завода ковенантов на K7-49. *Битва за Новый Константинополь: силы Ковенанта остекляют Новый Константинополь. *Ковенант уничтожает две колонии из трёх, расположенных в . *Осада лун Атласа заканчивается весьма редкой космической победой ККОН. * : победа ККОН. Все Спартанцы-III из роты Альфа погибают в бою с ковенантами. '2539 год' *Битва за Коло: ковенанты разрушают колониальный мир Коло. '2543 год' *6 марта происходит сражение за систему 18 Скорпиона. В ходе битвы неизвестные ранее силы повстанцев, вопреки своей обычной идеологии, объединяются с тремя эсминцами ККОН в борьбе против эсминца Ковенанта. *18 апреля адмирал Престон Д. Коул, как принято считать, провёл свой последний бой в сражении у Пси Змея. Превратив при помощи ядерного оружия газовый гигант в коричневый карлик, адмирал пожертвовал собой, уничтожив флот из 300 кораблей Ковенанта. '2544 год' *Битва за Миридем: в ходе сражения Спартанка II поколения Шейла-065 была убита, а доктор Кэтрин Халси, которую защищала Шейла — взята в плен силами Ковенанта и помещена на борт штурмового носителя Ковенанта в . *Рейд на Третий флот Славного Следствия: после захвата доктора Халси на Миридеме служба военной разведки инициирует спасательную операцию с привлечением к участию в ней группы Спартанцев II поколения. Операция увенчивается успехом, но при этом погибают двое Спартанцев. '2545 год' * : победа ККОН. Все принимавшие участие в операции Спартанцы-III из роты Бета, за исключением Тома-Б292 и Люси-Б091, погибают в бою с ковенантами. *Битва за Акциум: победа Ковенанта. Во время сражения прославилась 53-я бронетанковая дивизия, которая в самоубийственной атаке на силы Ковенанта взорвала ядерное оружие, уничтожив и саму себя, и все силы противника, находящиеся в радиусе поражения с целью остановить вторжение гегемонии на Акциум. Несмотря на тяжёлые потери, Ковенант всё равно остеклил планету. '2546 год' *Колония ККОН Саргассо была атакована Ковенантом. Во время сражения на поле боя впервые появился пехотно-десантный транспортёр Тип 46Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, стр. 186. *Битва за Новый Лланелли: планета остеклена, победа Ковенанта. '2547 год' *Уничтожена колония Скопье. '2549 год' *Осада Парижа IV: победа Ковенанта. *Падение Аркадии: Ковенант одерживает победу, планета остеклена'Halo Waypoint', статья об Аркадии. '2552 год' 'Апрель' *Битва за Фумирол. В ходе битвы член команды «Ноубл» Том-293 жертвует собой, чтобы уничтожить крейсер Ковенанта, а Кэтрин-Б320 теряет свою руку. 'Июль' *Битва за Драко III: силы Ковенанта уничтожают все наземные войска ККОН и захватывают в плен тысячи гражданских. Позднее на планету прибывает отряд Спартанцев и ликвидирует все силы ковенантов. Однако, захваченные в плен люди к тому времени уже были растерзаны бушующей толпой Ворчунов и Шакалов. *Битва за Сигму Октана IV: величайшая космическая победа ККОН со времён Жатвы. Однако ковенанты достигают в этом сражении стратегической победы, узнав о местоположении Установки 04 и обнаружив присутствие людей на Пределе. *С обнаружением Предела Империя Ковенанта направляет на планету передовые войска вторжения, положив тем самым начало длительной битве за Предел. 'Август' *Битва за Дань: наряду с другими колониями , Дань подвергается вторжению со стороны войск Ковенанта. Колония не была сразу же остеклена, и некоторое время находилась в осаде. *Рейд на Грань: маяк Ковенанта, передающий гелий-3 с планеты кораблям, ведущим осаду Дани, уничтожается Чёрной командой. *Битва за Линейную Установку 1-4: на отдаленной луне в системе Эпсилон Эридана одновременно терпят крушение корабль ККОН под прикрытием и штурмовой носитель Ковенанта, которые были сбиты находящимся на луне реликтом Предтеч. После недолгих стычек, ковенанты и Спартанцы объединяются для борьбы с защитной системой Установки. *30 августа заканчивается Падение Предела: флот Ковенанта из 314 кораблей при поддержке нескольких меньших флотилий гегемонии уничтожает приблизительно 130 кораблей ККОН и 20 , потеряв при этом ⅔ своего состава. Победа Ковенанта на Пределе становится очень важным событием, поскольку система Эпсилон Эридана была последним оборонительным рубежом человечества на пути к Солнечной системе. Немногим из кораблей ККОН удается бежать с поля боя; среди них был крейсер «Столп Осени». 'Сентябрь' *Битва за Новый Иерусалим: после нападения ковенантов на колонию ККОН Новый Иерусалим, на помощь уже находящимся там войскам человечества отправлен 26-ой экспедиционный корпус морской пехоты. В конечном итоге колония была потеряна, и выжившие в битве отступили на Землю. thumb|258px|Установка 04 после разрушения. *Битва за Установку 04: «Столп Осени» вступает в бой с преследовавшими его кораблями из флота Исключительного Правосудия на орбите мира-кольца. По прошествии четырёх дней битва превращается в четырёхстороннюю мясорубку, поскольку к битве между ККОН и Ковенантом присоединяются выпущенные на свободу паразиты Потопа, и роботы Предтеч. Стражи пытаются сдержать вспышку инфекции. Экипаж «Столпа Осени» сыграл важную роль в предотвращении побега Потопа с Ореола, уничтожив его, а также не позволив активировать Установку. Немногим удалось пережить эту битву. *Перестрелка над Порогом: выжившие в битве за Установку 04 солдаты ККОН объединяются на орбите Порога. Используя свои ограниченные ресурсы в полной мере, им удается захватить ковенантский корабль и сбежать на нем. *Рейд на Предел: Джон-117 и остальные выжившие в битве за Установку 04 совершают вылазку на Предел с целью спасти застрявшую там команду Спартанцев-II. Рейд увенчивается успехом; оккупационные силы ковенантов на поверхности и орбите планеты несут тяжёлые потери. *Резня на Втором Эридане: сбежавшие после рейда на Предел военнослужащие ККОН делают остановку около базы повстанцев Второй Эридан. Вскоре в контакт с ними входят сами мятежники под руководством Джейкоба Джайлза. Мятежники помогают в ремонтных работах «Восхождения Правосудия» и «Геттисбурга» после того, как спаренные корабли ликвидируют последовавший за ними в погоню крейсер Ковенанта. Однако скорое прибытие еще большего количества кораблей гегемонии вынуждает силы ККОН отступить, бросив колонию повстанцев на произвол судьбы. * : шестеро Спартанцев-II принимают решение задержать вторжение Ковенанта на Землю и уничтожить флот из 500 кораблей. В конечном итоге операция увенчивается успехом, что является одним из самых больших достижений человечества с начала войны. Ковенант несёт огромные потери. 'Октябрь' *Начало . 15 кораблей гегемонии штурмуют родной мир человечества, защищённый и 300 орбитальными станциями. Ковенанты, ничего не знавшие про присутствие людей, так же, как и про их новую орбитальную оборону, практически полностью теряют силы вторжения. Уцелеть смогли лишь — личный штурмовой носитель Высшего Пророка Скорби, и . Пророк бежит с поля боя, однако на орбите Земли пребывает новый флот Ковенанта, практически сразу же возобновивший сражение. 'Ноябрь' *Битва за Установку 05: «Торжественное Покаяние» добирается до орбиты Установки 05, преследуемый небольшой группой боевых кораблей ККОН. Однако из всей группы лишь фрегат «В Янтарь Одетый» сумел прибыть вовремя, чтобы принять участие в битве. *Пророк Скорби погибает от руки Спартанца-117. *Начало Великого Раскола. Силы Ковенанта разделяются между сангхейли, объявленными еретиками, и , которые становятся новыми приближёнными Пророков. Каждая раса империи вынуждена сделать выбор, на чьей она стороне. *Пророк Милосердия погибает в результате нападения инфицирующей формы Потопа. *Вновь предотвращена попытка активировать Ореол. Однако, на этот раз Потоп, руководимый Могильным Разумом, добивается бо́льших успехов, захватывая контроль как над всем миром-кольцом, так и над . *Битва за Оникс: разрушение Установки 04 пробуждает дремлющие до сих пор реликты Предтеч, включая Стражей Оникса, которые начинают представлять угрозу для сил ККОН на планете. Синяя команда Спартанцев II поколения, отправленная на помощь осаждённым, вынуждена покинуть Землю и захватить эсминец Ковенанта , чтобы добраться до Оникса. На орбите планеты также сталкиваются флотилии ККОН и Ковенанта, однако и те, и другие в конечном итоге погибают, за исключением разведчика ККОН «Сумрак». На поверхности Оникса уцелевшие силы ККОН отступают внутрь Мира-Крепости. *Битва за Землю продолжается. Силы Ковенанта, теперь единолично возглавляемые Пророком Истины, пребывают на Землю в количестве, достаточном для оказания поддержки тем войскам гегемонии, которые там уже находятся. В течение последующих недель силы ККОН при поддержке изгоняют захватчиков. 'Декабрь' *Битва за Установку 00. *Флот Сторонников Ковенанта на орбите Ковчега полностью уничтожен сангхейли. *Пророк Истины, последний религиозный руководитель Империи Ковенант, казнён Арбитром с помощью Потопа. Мастер-старшина отключает Ковчег и предотвращает активацию Сети Ореолов в галактике. *Джон-117 уничтожает , подорвав основные реакторы города и доведя их до критического состояния. *Рейд на Установку 04B: Тел 'Вадам, Джон-117 и Джонсон с боем пробиваются к Центру Управления недостроенным Ореолом. Узнав о их намерениях, 343 Виновная Искра впадает в неистовство и убивает Эвери Джонсона, прежде чем погибает от руки мастера-старшины. Замена Установки 04 активируется, нанося тяжёлые повреждения Ковчегу и уничтожая всю инфекцию Потопа в радиусе досягаемости, включая Могильный Разум. Однако, корабль, на котором участники рейда пытаются вернуться на Землю, разрывается пополам вследствие коллапса портала. Арбитр успевает пройти и оказывается на Земле, в то время как Спартанец и Кортана оказываются в открытом космосе. Этими событиями заканчивается Война Человечества и Ковенанта. *Носовая часть «Идущего к Рассвету» с Телом 'Вадамом на борту возвращается на Землю и падает в воды Индийского океана. Прибывшие на место падения спасательные команды ККОН в безопасности извлекают Элита из обломков судна. '2553 год' 'Февраль' *Адмирал флота Терренс Худ встречается с Телом 'Вадамом на Сангхелиосе: встреча заканчивается двухсторонним соглашением о прекращении огня между человечеством и сангхейли, лояльными семейству Вадам. 'Март' *В то время, как последние бои войны закончились в декабре, а режим прекращения огня был согласован в феврале, военные действия не были официально прекращены до марта. ККОН соорудило мемориал на холме рядом с порталом на Ковчег, чтобы почтить память всех, кто отдал свои жизни в течение войны, и особенно — во время битвы за Установку 00. Двумя наиболее выдающимися личностями, чьи имена были высечены на памятнике, являлись Джон-117 и доктор Кэтрин Элизабет ХалсиHalo: Glasslands, стр. 435, хотя оба они были живы. Присутствующие на церемонии Арбитр со своим эскортом по окончанию церемонии открытия возвращаются на Сангхелиос. Интересные факты *Термин «Великая Война», упомянутый Петрой Яничек, является отсылкой к наиболее широко распространенному названию первой мировой войны, которое было актуально вплоть до начала второй мировой войны в 1939 году. Подобно тогдашним событиям, Война Человечества и Ковенанта сильно изменила политический пейзаж галактики, на основании чего можно предполагать, что в будущем между Землёй и ее колониями, и тем, что осталось от Империи Ковенанта, произойдёт вторая галактическая война. *Самыми первыми расами Ковенанта, с которыми столкнулись люди, были по порядку киг-яры, унггои, хурагоки и джиралханаи. Встреча со всеми ними произошла ещё до начала войны. *Адмирал Престон Коул подверг сомнению очевидную неспособность Ковенанта обнаружить Землю; в частности, отметил, что ковенанты запросто могли бы перехватить радиосигналы людей и триангулировать источник. Коул предположил, что систематическое истребление человеческих колоний перед нападением на Землю может быть связано с внутренней схемой в верхних эшелонах власти Ковенанта, которая подразумевает временное отвлечение от Земли как от цели. По мнению адмирала, разрушение Внешних колоний до Земли являлось частью некоего религиозного ритуала; или же ковенанты не были заинтересованы стратегически в родном мире человечества, но по какой-то иной, другой причине. Коул также подозревал, что данная схема держалась в тайне от остальных войск Ковенанта: возможно, чтобы гипотетически возможные «преступные элементы» в войсках гегемонии не смогли напасть на Землю без особого разрешения. Придя к данным умозаключениям, Престон Коул посоветовал службе военной разведки запутать человеческие радиосигналы в пространстве скольжения'Halo: Evolutions – Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', ‘The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole’, стр. 469. Догадки Коула действительно частично соответствовали реальности: у Пророка Истины были далеко идущие планы по увеличению своей личной власти, ради которых он держал других Иерархов и остальной Ковенант в невежестве относительно ключевой информации, в том числе и знания о местоположении родины человечества, с тем, чтобы потом в нужный момент ударить по Земле. Планы П. Истины были частично нарушены, когда Пророк Скорби обнаружил портал на Ковчег и организовал собственную атаку на Землю, не зная при этом про человеческое присутствие на планете. Однако, теория Коула оказалась нежизнеспособной в части, касающейся триангуляции Земли с помощью радиосигналов: по всей видимости, Высшие Пророки даже не задумывались о такой возможности; вместо этого Пророк Истины попытался реализовать более запутанный план, заключающийся в том, чтобы группа киг-яров во главе с Ретхом попыталась заполучить данные, ведущие к Земле, на «Осколке»Halo: The Cole Protocol, стр. 285-286. Поскольку данный план провалился, месторасположение Земли оставалось тайной для П. Истины вплоть до 2552 года. *Длительность Войны Человечества и Ковенанта является очередной ссылкой на семёрку: конфликт длился 28 лет; при этом 28 делится на 7: 28/4='7'. Появления *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''i love bees'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach (первое появление)'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo: Uprising'' *''Halo Wars: Genesis'' *''Halo: Helljumper'' *''Halo: Blood Line'' *''Halo: Fall of Reach'' **''Boot Camp'' **''Covenant'' **''Invasion'' *'' '' **''Stomping on the Heels of a Fuss'' **''Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian'' **''Dirt'' **''Headhunters **''Blunt Instruments'' **''The Mona Lisa'' **''Palace Hotel'' **''Human Weakness'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' **''The Return'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Homecoming'' **''Odd One Out (неканоническое появление)'' **''Origins'' **''Prototype'' **''The Babysitter'' **''The Package'' *''Halo: Glasslands (только упоминание)'' *''Halo: The Thursday War (только упоминание)'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' }} Примечания Источники en:Human-Covenant war Категория:Войны Категория:Война Человечества и Ковенанта Категория:История Ковенанта Категория:Битвы Войны Человечества и Ковенанта